calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robincloud
Robincloud is a long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History Robincloud is one of the five kits born to Amberleaf and Mercy, her surrogate father being Eelrun. When Robinkit first leaves the nursery, she and Rosekit, her sister, are seen playing with Spidereyes before the deputy sets out patrols. Amberleaf scolds them on being gentle with the deputy, however, Spidereyes insists she's fine before giving the kits a badger ride around camp. After being teased by Barkpaw multiple times, Spidereyes instructs Robinkit and Rosekit to attack him, which they both do excitedly. Aspenstrike joins in on playing, pretending to be a ShadowClan warrior, and the kits both playfully attack her as well. Robinkit is seen later heading into the nursery. She's startled when Reedstripe bares his teeth while yawning, stumbling backwards, and ends up wrestling with Rosekit instead until Rosekit trips on a stone. While in ThunderClan after the battle between BloodClan and WindClan, Spidereyes remarks in her thoughts that Firekit reminds her of Robinkit and Rosekit. Robinkit is later seen playing with Hollyshock's tail, and when Snowface gains her warrior name, Robinkit can be seen trying to yowl her name the loudest. Robinkit is mentioned by Lightfur when he and Spidereyes are fighting in The Dark Forest, as he threatens Amberleaf's litter and insults them, causing Spidereyes to grow angrier toward him. When RiverClan is ordered to prepare for battle from ShadowClan, Rosekit and Robinkit rush out of the nursery claiming that they would fight too before being whisked back inside by Amberleaf. Right before the battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan, Amberleaf grabs Robinkit first to lead her inside the nursery. The day after the battle Robinkit is spotted close to Amberleaf, her and Rosekit still being shaken up by the battle that had taken place. When Mapleleaf brings Spidereyes back home, Robinkit comes over and talks to her despite Amberleaf insisting she left the medicine cat alone, introducing herself and joking around about Morningfeather. She's later seen running circles around Spidereyes as she and Mapleleaf bid farewells to one another. Robinkit is later seen playing with Rosekit, Sunkit and Swanstride, pretending that Swanstride is a BloodClan warrior as they play fight with her. She's also seen playing with Toby and Rosekit later, pretending to be warriors and leaders. She's then seen "rebelling" against Rosekit with Sunkit and Crimsonkit when playing leaders and warriors again, taking her leader position from her with Sunkit. Robinkit is later seen when Mercy and Spidereyes take her, Rosekit, Crimsonkit, Sunkit, Crowkit, Toby, and Spyro out to swim in the shallows for a bit. She nearly floats to the deep end before Mercy steers her back to the shore to play with her siblings in the water. When Hollyshock dies, Robinkit is one of the cats reasonably distraught by her death, having considered the warrior a friend. She grieves silently in the nursery. Trivia Interesting Facts * Robincloud is taller than Amberleaf but shorter than Mercy. * Robincloud is the second tallest of her siblings. * Robincloud sounds like Barrett Wilbert Weed. * Due to Amberleaf being related to him, Robincloud is also distantly related to Torrentstar Kin Members Mothers: * Amberleaf: Living * Mercy: Living Surrogate Father: * Eelrun: Living Brothers: * Crowscreech: Living * Crimsondusk: Living * Goldenpaw: Living * Olivepaw: Living Sisters: * Rosestorm: Living * Sundance: Living * Citrinepaw: Living * Honeypaw: Living * Mosspaw: Living Grandfathers: * Cloudstrike: Living * Archie: Living Grandmothers: * Mothwhisper: Living * Juniper: Living Aunts: * Ava: Living * Helena: Living Uncles: * Wavefront: Living * Todd: LivingCategory:RiverClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats